Arthroscopic procedures using sutures and suture anchors have been used in tissue repair to, for example, secure soft tissue to bone. Suture anchors, such as metallic or other absorbable or non-absorbable polymer materials, tend to displace a certain volume of bone to provide adequate fixation strength. The larger a necessary repair may require multiple anchors to properly reattach torn soft tissue to bone. The size of many of these anchors can limit the number and location of fixation points as well as affect the anatomic nature of some tissue repairs. Small anchors typically do not provide sufficient holding strength to be effective in some tissue repair procedures or certain bone areas.